Blueberry with a hint of Mint
by Hakuakai Kanata
Summary: I collection of drabble idea for GrimmNel. Ranging from humor, romance, and possibly angst.


_Random drabbles dedicated to my most favorite pairing EVER. All of these are going to be AU, and will range from extremely short to long and humor to romance and maybe angst. I predict that most will be in Grimm's POV, but maybe some will change to Nel's POV. Enjoy!_

_[Rated T for language and possible intimacy]_

_[Also, if you see Alceo, that is actually my GrimmNel-related OC, I dunno how many times he'll come up]_

* * *

Drabble 1: Torture

She watched as he walked down the hall, unsuspecting and serene. Nel carefully stalked behind him, making sure to make the least amount of noise possible so that it wouldn't alarm her prey. Sure, the man was strong, but she knew his weakness, and had her eyes focused on that specific point. Her heart started to beat faster at the thought of bringing him down into submission, as both arms raised, ready to attack. Nel flew at him with full force, hands at his ribs and fingers wiggling violently. The man gave out a loud gasp before it was followed by raucous laughter.

"Nel," the man gasped between his laughs as he slowly fell to the ground, "NEL!"

Nel kept on, giggling at her sense of torture, "What was that Grimmjow?"

"NEL, YOU KNOW I HATE…" his laughing continued, "BEING TICKLED!!"

Nel looked at him for a moment with golden eyes, savoring the look on his face before ceasing her violent tickling. Grimmjow stood up, vigorously wiping the tears from his eyes, "What the hell was that for?!"

She tiptoed up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "You looked like you needed a laugh."

* * *

Drabble 2: Sensitivity

Grimmjow stood outside sitting impatiently on a hot concrete bench, toes wriggling in the warm sand of the beach. The sun was hitting his bare skin at full force and several times he felt tempted to run at full speed into the cool ocean just a few yards away. "Damnit, when is she coming out?" He mumbled, as he narrowed his eyes and looked toward the shower and dressing area that lay in front of the benches.

By the time Nel actually got out, she was wrapped in a long white towel with an embarrassed look on her face and looking around quite nervously. Grimmjow stood up, fixed his swim trunks a bit since it was uncomfortable to have them stick to his body, and walked up to her, "What did you do all this time? Do you even have your swimsuit on?"

Nel looked at him and stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, "I do."

"Then what's with the coverage?" He asked, pointing at the tightly wrapped towel.

Nel's face grew flushed, "I feel like I'm showing too much."

Grimmjow laughed a bit, causing Nel to pout once more, "You're not showing anything with that towel there. I don't see why you're concerned with that anyway; after all you got a hot body, nothing to be ashamed of."

She gave him a well placed smack on the shoulder, "That's not helping!"

"Look no one's gonna stare," Grimmjow told her in a frustrated tone as he rubbed his shoulder, "Hell, I don't even know what your swimsuit looks like, but if it's anything you picked out, then it probably wouldn't show much of anything."

Nel looked around once more before finally removing her towel, "What do you think?"

Grimmjow seemed taken aback; it actually did show a lot. She wore a pink two-piece swimsuit, the top had white straps and one white ribbon placed in between her breasts, while the bottom had a white heart placed in the middle, and the straps were white ribbons.

"It's… nice…" Grimmjow stuttered as he tried to hide the fact that his face was turning red.

* * *

Drabble 3: Dogs

Grimmjow always harbored this deep fear for anything of the canine kind, he didn't care if it was a Chihuahua or a Great Dane; all of them just scared him like hell. It was all because of a bad experience with a family dog when he was around five; when he walked too close to the dog's food and ended up getting bit straight in the face. Of course he never told anyone this, even Nel, however now he wished he did.

Upon entering his girlfriend's abode, everything seemed perfectly normal, until _it _walked up to him. It was small, had big round eyes, short legs, and pointed ears; it was _evil._ "Nel! What the hell is this thing?" Grimmjow yelled, pointing at the damn thing as it stared back at him.

"I believe that is what you call a dog, Grimmjow…" Nel called back from the living room as she searched for her favorite purse.

"I know that damnit! I mean what is it doing _here?_"

"I've decided to take up fostering dogs." She replied as she now looked for a jacket to match the purse, "That one is Butter, a corgi that I got just yesterday, he's real nice."

Grimmjow looked at the dog and grimaced, _Nice my ass. _He knew that that thing was probably plotting to rip away at his ankles and piss on the wounds.

* * *

Drabble 4: Children

Grimmjow didn't give much thought about ever having kids; his life plan just didn't overlap with becoming a father. Kids were noisy, and annoying little brats that always wanted that one chocolate bar in the store that they would completely freak out over. You had to feed them, change them, bathe them, buy them clothes, toys, and do all the other shit that they couldn't do by themselves. Grimmjow acknowledged that fact that he too was once a little demon spawn that was hell on little legs, but knowing that was what kept him from having his own little Demon Grimm Jr.

Of course, that never kept him from having his little bit of fun with Nel every now and then; which in the end, fucked up his life plan, literally. The moment that every man feared came to him, but it not only came, it slapped him in the face like a bitch, "…I'm pregnant." After that came the rest of the nightmare, the wedding, the tuxedo, the nursery room, baby clothes, and the eventual birth. Watching his wife give birth made him feel so fucking lucky that he could thank his non-existent god of no religion that he was born a male. The only way he could compare the scene was "…It was like she was trying to push a watermelon through a coin slot."

Now he sat in the bathroom tub, baby shampoo bubbles all over the edges, hands scrubbing the watery soap into his son's light-green hair. He mumbled as the one-year old continuously splashed the water onto his beloved father, giggling as he held a toy boat in his mouth. Grimmjow disliked having to actually get into the tub with the child in order to give him a bath, but if he tried not to, the child would scream until his mother comes in to scold Grimmjow.

"Are you almost done with Alceo?" A soft voice called from the kitchen, causing Grimmjow to turn his head.

"Almost, just got to rinse him off," He answered, turning back around to face Aleco.

The toddler seemed to have other plans as he tried to climb over the tub's edge and out of his father's grasp, but Grimmjow would just lift him up and place him back into the water. Grimmjow cautiously let go of Alceo and reached up to grab the showerhead that was hanging above the tub faucet, careful not to slip. However, when he was ready to turn it on, his child had already gotten out of the tub and started on his own little adventure across the room and out the slightly open door. Panicking about the child's safety, Grimmjow headed after him, knowing that if the child was anything like him, Alceo would easily get into some kind of mess.

In the meantime Nel was still in the kitchen, fixing something for her family to eat, when she noticed a naked toddler butt in the corner of her eye. She looked up quickly from what she was doing, and sure enough, it was little Alceo, running around wet, soapy and completely natural. She was about to call Grimmjow, but he came along soon enough, in the same basic condition as his son.

She sighed and gave out a short laugh, "I suppose the saying is true, like father like son."


End file.
